


This was never meant to happen

by Greenscale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenscale/pseuds/Greenscale
Summary: This was never meant to happen.Something goes horribly wrong and Cara is left to pick up pieces.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	This was never meant to happen

Din closed his eyes and pressed his head against the pillow. He had never imagined such pain, it was dull and yet it ached everywhere but especially it radiated into his hip and pubic area. His lower back was on fire. Dank ferrick. He wanted to faint or throw up and curl into a small, miserable ball. 

How was Cara and other women enduring this once a month? When they had tumbled on the temple and this frigging body swap had happened Din had had no idea that having breasts and needing to take his pants off while peeing had been the smallest of his worries. 

He was covered in sweat and he felt weak as a newborn loth kitten. 

One full month. One month the local who had led them back to civilization had told, while laughing his ass off. 

One full month. 

Thanks stars they had not taken the kid with them while studying that ancient temple. That would have been absolutely too much. 

"I brought to you a hot water bottle", he heard his own voice to say and turned his head a bit to look at Cara who stood there, at the door, holding a warm towel and a bottle in her hands. This was all so messed up that Din was trying not to think about it. 

"Thank you", he mumbled and buried himself deeper under the blankets. 

Cara sat down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. 

"How do you manage to go through ... this every month?" He asked with a weak voice. 

"Aaaws, poor you", she gently said, yet there was a hint of amusement. Mando tried to shoot a glare at her and she patted his chook with a calloused hand. Mando had to admit whatever Cara said but aaaaws? That just sounded too unlike himself when hearing it. 

They had had some serious talk of weather Cara should keep his helmet on her head but she had absolutely refused not to wash herself for a month and demanded Din to take care of her body as well so yeah, she had now seen his face and since Din and the kid were only persons around to see her face and they kind of knew ... Well, it was complicated but she had decided to not wear the helmet if not in public. And they also had decided that they were not going into places where someone could have seen them. No, that would have been awkward! 

So it was all complicated. 

So complicated it made Din's brains covered in hormone fogg confused and he wanted to cry from sheer misery. 

And actually he let out a sad sniffle. 

"Hey..Hey.. There is no need to cry, Mando", Cara tried to assure him. 

"Look. I know it feels like dying, Mando, trust me. But you will survive it. It will not last all this week." 

Stars. Was this bleeding thing last all week? Shit. 

"How if I snuggle with you? You know, Mando, you are darn warm. I have no idea how it is possible for you to live in your armor and run this warm?! But ermh, anyway … you know I could warm you up by just being next to you. A nice, warm place makes it more tolerable." 

Din looked at her and decided that his beard looked hideous and needed to be removed at instant when getting control over his body back. 

It made him look untrustworthy to be honest. Or a hobo. Or someone using spice and Death Sticks regularly. 

"Trust me, Din. Your body is going to love it."

"Fine." He kind of reluctantly and sceptically agreed and with a wide smile Care climbed next to him, placing the warm towel and hot water bottle around his back and pulling the covers over them both. 

And while being pressed against the warm body of another living being, Din had to agree that it was way more comfortable this way. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against her shoulder. Maybe this was tolerable after all?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was never ment to happen. I don't like body swap in general but this somehow made its way out of my mind about two months ago and still stubbornly excisted. So ... enjoy?


End file.
